Say it Again
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Hearing all that… Who needed an 'I love you? "Say it again, Anko."


**HazamaArakune **requested some Kuranko a little while ago, so here we go! Sadly, I'm not quite up to writing full-blown smut… Hopefully this will do.

Btw, I'm sure you're aware of this, but I do not own _Naruto_. If you didn't, I'm sorry for shattering that particular illusion.

**-Say it Again-**

"Say it again, Anko."

Wind whistled through the stand of bamboo, rustling yellow-green leaves.

"Please?"

Birds chirped, spreading their wings and taking off towards the bright afternoon sun, their roosting disturbed by the two quickly-moving shapes that blurred by.

"No."

The first of the two stopped to reveal a mischievous looking purplette, her shoulder-length hair pinned up in a spiky ponytail and the rest of which framed a pretty heart-shaped face. Her shirt was made entirely of fishnets, the beige trench coat and orange skirt she wore with it dancing in the breeze.

"One more time, Ko." Her companion landed in a crouch on the soft earth, straightening and tossing long black waves over her shoulder. Her own outfit was an intricate criss-cross of strips of white cloth with a single crimson sleeve covering her right arm. "Please?"

She pouted, full bottom lip protruding slightly and all Anko wanted to do was kiss her until she was breathless—until her cheeks were flushed and she was staring at the purplette with that _look _that silently communicated every "I love you" they had ever exchanged.

"No," she responded stubbornly, crossing her arms for effect.

When her lover looked disappointed, her heart stuttered, stubbornness warring with her instinctive urge to give the older woman whatever she wanted. Still, she stood firm in her convictions.

"No."

"Why?"

She actually had to leap down from her perch so that she could pace like a caged tigress with the hopes of ridding some of the anxiety that roiled within.

How could she explain to Kurenai that "I love you" just didn't feel like enough anymore? They had said it to each other daily when they were younger, but as time passed and the purplette got to know her partner—the good, the bad, the shocking truths, and the deeply-rooted fears—the words just fell… flat.

She knew that her partner of almost a decade had become uneasy because of it: the affirmation that Anko did in fact love her was something that she needed—regardless of what she _knew_—and every denial was fresh wave of doubt.

"Are you losing interest?" _No, never._

"Are you mad at me?" _Don't be silly. You're perfect._

"Do you love me?" _With all my heart…_

"Then why won't you say it…?"

It was frustrating to be unable to say exactly what she wanted to say. For a kunoichi that was known throughout the village as the "psycho ninja" who always spoke her mind, always said whatever she felt was necessary, repercussions be damned, she was disturbingly at a loss for words.

And that just pissed her off immensely.

How could she tell the woman that she treasured every moment they spent together—every heart-to-heart talk, every lovey-dovey cuddle session that turned into something more, every scathing insult traded, every heartfelt make-up? How could she even begin to describe the way seeing the brunette's llovely face day after day made her life worth living? That she was the sun and the stars and the moon—Anko's entire universe condensed into one perfect individual.

Her heart skipped a beat—it was silly, but the organ still did that all these years later—and she bit her lip. She knew the older Jounin loved her from the warmth in crimson eyes and the gentle smile that curved full lips; from the little favors and sweet gestures; from the long nights spent talking and the early mornings in each other's arms.

The purplette had no idea how to put all of that succinctly into words—could spend the rest of her life considering it without figuring out a way… But maybe she didn't have to.

Actions spoke louder than words.

With a triumphant grin, the Jounin offered her hand to her partner. "Come with me?"

There was no hesitation, though the brunette looked confused; she took the proffered appendage and the pair disappeared in a cloud of smoke

…

"What's the big surprise?"

"Just a little further."

Kurenai swayed a bit, her sense of balance reeling from the combination of the sensation of being very high up and being unable to see. The only saving grace was the warm, familiar hand in hers. "I don't understand why you—"

"Stop!"

Obediently, the Jounin fell still. "Can I open my eyes now?"

Fingers threaded gently through hers. "Go for it."

Crimson eyes opened cautiously and in the next moment the brunette gasped, her free hand coming up to cover her gaping mouth.

This was…

"The very first time we met, I remember you were sitting up here," Anko mumbled, her fingers tightening minutely.

That was right… This little nook tucked away in the mountain peak had been Kurenai's own little private thinking spot for some time until one faithful day when one of Konoha's loudest had quite literally landed on top of her.

"I remember the way my heart tried to leave my chest," the purplette admitted, smiling almost shyly. "It's been ages and it still does."

There was a blanket spread out over the grass, atop which a meal for two had been painstakingly laid out. A carpet of wildflowers framed the edges of the display and Kurenai felt her throat constrict, her heart swelling with an impossible amount of adoration for the younger woman.

"Anko, this is… How did you…"

"A ninja never reveals their secrets." She was smiling, the warmth in dark eyes enough to make Kurenai's knees weak. "I… You're my everything, Kure. I don't know what I'd do without you. It's more than just love. I need you—every second of every day for the rest of my life. And that's more than a little scary." She raised their joined hands to her breast and the brunette could feel the solid beat of her heart. "But every time I look at you, I feel like I've never been so completely sure of something in my entire life. I—_Mmph!_"

Their lips met for what had to be the billionth time since the start of their relationship, though the feelings that were exchanged in the contact burned just as brightly as they had with the very first kiss.

Hearing all that… Who needed an "I love you"?

**-Fin-**

There you have it… My fiftieth completed fic—30+ fics in about three months (give or take) :3 Merry fucking Christmas to all and to all a good night!


End file.
